tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuormalll frrearnddseh
Plot: Keswick goes completely stupid via a bump to the head and becomes friends with Dudley. *The scene starts at The Chief's office. *The Chief: Keswick, report to my office immediately! *Keswick enters The Chief's office on a tricycle dressed as a baby. *Keswick: (sigh) Please don't ask. *The Chief: Uuhhh..... *Keswick: Kitty promised me fifty bucks! She won the lottery! *The Chief: Oh. Well, then. Uh, (clears throat) when is the new machinery gonna be ready? *Keswick: I'm working on it! Sheesh! (exits The Chief's office) One day I would just like to be stupid once! *transition to Dudley and Kitty *Dudley: Wow! I still can't believe you won the lottery! That's like... ...5 bucks! *Kitty: You're such an idiot. *Keswick: Hey, guys. (slips on soap) What's neeeeeeeeeeeeeew............ *(Keswick starts slipping back and forth. Kitty and Dudley watch him) *Kitty: This would be a lot more tragic if he wasn't dressed as a baby. *Keswick: What is thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii................? *(he slips across a loop-the-loop, a ramp and a ring of fire. Kitty and Dudley look blankly, then smile and clap. He slips and falls on his head) *Kitty: Ooooooooooh! *Dudley: Do you think he's okay? *Kitty: You're still an idiot. I'm gonna go get some lemonade. *Dudley: Keswick, are you okay?! *Keswick: Okey dokey! *Dudley: Whoa! Did I get smart? *Kitty: (in background) 100% pure stupidity. *Keswick: Dudley is awesome. *... *Dudley: I LOVE YOU, KESWICK!!! *transition to Kitty at the lemonade bar. *Kitty: (burp) Hey, I said diet! *Dudley and Keswick pass by doing a very, very, very, VERY stupid dance. *The Chief: What in the heck? *Kitty: Keswick must of went stupid. *The Chief: Well, make him smart again! *Kitty: Well, I could go to his house and ask him if something bad happened. He may be stupid, but he must obviously know how he became stupid. Right? *The Chief: That could work! Head over to his house, pronto. *Transition to Keswick's house. *Kitty: (Knock, knock) Keswick! Yo! You home? *Keswick answers the door. *Keswick: Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo, Kittyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! *Kitty: Uh, hi. *Keswick: In come. *Kitty is pulled in. *Keswick: Sit here and ask f-f-f-for things that you really want. *Kitty: Actually, I'm a bit thirsty. Can I have some wa-? *Keswick: Wait, don't tell me. I know this one. W-W-Walnuts, Willy Wonka, Wokawikia... *Kitty: Water. *Keswick: Well, why didn't you j-j-j-just say so?! Here you go! (shoves a garden hose into her mouth) *Keswick activates the garden hose into full pressure. Kitty starts to inflate with the water. *Kitty: *gurgling* Keswiiiiiiick...! *Keswick: If you need other th-th-th-things, just ask me you will. *Kitty is still inflating. She is near around the size of the house. *Kitty: Stop the water...! *Keswick: What's that? You want m-m-more? Okay!! (pushes the other limit into a red area with a skull and crossbones) *Kitty: STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT...!! *Her big belly covers the screen. Fades to The Chief. *The Chief: I hope she's okay. Who knows what Keswick will do? *Door bell rings. *Keswick: Here's your f-f-f-friend back! *Kitty has been inflated so huge she tears down three whole walls of T.U.F.F. HQ *The Chief: Oh no! Kitty! What did he do to you!? (goes over to Kitty and pulls out garden hose) *Kitty: (heavily breathing) Don't... drink... the water! *TBC Category:Fan fiction